Brother's Keeper
by Pocket Candy
Summary: Cars blowing up were a normal occurrence that needed to stop, but really what did he expect when flirting with the most possessive brother's brother, Roxas? Regardless of near death situation, Axel will have to play knight in shining armor for the boy's hand in dating, no matter how many close eyebrow burnings he had to go through.


Demyx was tickled-pink.

_It was a disgusting sight_, Larxene thought to herself idly chewing on straw of her lemon squeeze.

Demyx, a full grown man in his 20's, was rolling around on his apartment floor over the fact that another dweeb just as annoying as him was coming over today.

_It was revolting_; Larxene's teeth dug and grinded against the straw as she heard Demyx high pitch squeal exit his mouth.

Larxene could feel the headache coming at the thought of another Demyx coming to live in this apartment. He'd probably mooch as badly as Demyx does and Marluxia wouldn't say a damn thing because he thought the whole thing was fucking adorable.

"_Oh, look at those puppy eyes, Larlar! How could I say no?" Marluxia would ask and then promptly wiggle his hips and become captivated by Demyx's eyes. Larxene would growl and dig into her pockets since Marluxia's constant wasting equal her constant wasting. She hated them all and she made sure to show it to them constantly._

Larxene's brief flashback was interrupted by Demyx bumping into her leg.

"Aren't you excited, Larlar? Axel is coming today!"

Her green eyes flash down to him. Demyx flinch at her glare. Larxene held back the sadistic laugh bubbling in her throat.

Instead she unleash her cruel nature by messing with Demyx, Larxene place the tip of her tongue on the chew end of the straw and spat it right in Demyx's eye. Demyx scream and went to take the offending item out of his eye before it did actual damage. Larxene took the time to drown what remain of her lemonade onto Demyx's face. Demyx screech and flap his arms about in panic the words germs escaping out of his mouth constantly.

Larxene's laughter crack through his screams as she threw her head back in the contained laughter said before. Demyx continue to spaz out while the blonde continue to chortle at his suffering. It releash some of the tension that was in her shoulders to see the boy miserable. A unhappy Demyx was a good one in Larxene's book.

Larxene's amusement settle and she glare down at Demyx whimpering body below her. However, she could only take so much of Demyx's pain before it transformed into petty whinning. Larxene regain his attention upon her the best method she knew how.

The method Larxene choose was a sharp kick to his hip.

"Shut up," Larxene growl, "No, I am not excited for another male to enter my life and mooch on me. I swear, you guys are the reason I am appreciating my own gender."

Demyx pause in flailing to look up at Larxene, he place his arm behind his head and Larxene saw his face. Demyx chuckle at her anger holding a sly look that Larxene realize she hated almost as much as his puppy eyes. Demyx was most likely giggling at the idea that she actually prefer girls over boys or something as trivial as that. He acted like such a dumb ass. She let herself consider kicking his lights out with that expression still planted on his face.

_Maybe I'll like it_, she puzzle over, _I'll see if I take joy in kicking his face in with that expression on his face._

_I do like science_, Larxene smirk viciously down at Demyx and he gulp in fear losing any of his former cockiness.

Larxene roll her eyes and let out a growl, "What the fucking look for, dumbass?"

Demyx stuck his tongue out at the profanity and avoided the question with half lidded eyes, "Geeze, you're so mean, Lar-lar. Not at all like Mar-bear. He wouldn't try to drown me!"

Lar-Lar was the term close friends dared to use on Larxene and last she check Demyx was not one of them. Larxene question for a minute, why did she humor this idiot? The nicknames could only be utter by two people, and last she check she despised him so he wasn't a candidate to her concern. He wasn't even a human half the time to her.

She bark back at him, "All I did was threw a little lemonade on you, you weakling!"

"It got in my eyes!"

"I don't really care! You deserve it with all your stupid squealing and stupid questions. I had a rotten day and you want me to be sweet and nice to someone as stupid as fucking you!"

"Larlar-"

"Shut your face!" She kicks him in the hip again, "My name is LARXENE to you. You're worthless to me! Always need someone to pay off anything your mouth lays on, EVERYTHING."

"Larlar-"

"If a hooker wraps her mouth around that disgusting member, I would have to pay for it! Hell, I'd willingly pay for all the abortions you'd need each time you enter a woman with no condom, especially since you lack the common sense to even fucking use one-!"

"Larxene!-"

"I drag my ass over to your house after working with your ass, you ask me to clean up for someone even more annoying then you. Axel uses his brain to work out of problems, but you! Oh, you… You use your fucking 'pretty little eyes' and have Marluxia prostate overdosing in ecstasy and Marluxia knows I will do anything for his ass."

"Larxene…-"

"-Because he help me through so many fucking debts in my past_, that shall never be brought to the surface_, but if he expects me to put up with the bullshit of Demyx! Oh, he got another thing coming from that pretty pink ass of his."

"Well, at least you think my ass is pretty."

Larxene visibly choke on her words at the response that was positively wasn't Demyx. It was deeper and clearly less irritating, but she sensed anger in the voice that made her legs want to give out. She pats her chest once and slowly turned around a smile struggling to form on her face at the fear kept seeping through.

"Marluxia…" She sang out to the speaker. Marluxia look at her with a raised eyebrow brushing past her body with zero care. She flinch, how long had he been standing there during the rant? She let out a sigh, this wasn't her day.

"Demdem!" Marluxia open his arms and wrap himself around the dirty blonde torso, "Did that mean, spiteful woman harm you? I promise to make it all better."

Marluxia gave a sly wink to Demyx. Demyx look back with an awkward smile that Larxene smile wickedly at. If she had to suffer at least Demyx had to suffer Marluxia's flirting.

Larxene wonder idly if Marluxia was just dense to rejection or ignore it. Last Larxene check, Demyx was into girls and willingly hump them. As Larxene ponder she failed to notice the sneaking figure walking quietly up to her.

"Larxene, I am glad you know I have a brain after so many years of dealing with your bitchyness! Made me feel like if I associated with Demyx that equal I was just as bad as him, even in the brain department!" The sneaking figure spoke grabbing Larxene by the waist and tugging her into a hug. Larxene visibly tense at the owner voice and was close to digging her nails into his smug face.

There before her was a red hair man with the porcupine signature look. He has an awkward brown hat place on top of all the spikes shooting in different directions. He wore a dirty looking jacket that look like it used to be red, but after so much dirt and washes she assume it gave up and became a dull red. The under shirt was surprisingly white and clean, hiding the skinniness that was most likely still there after all the years. It still bothers Larxene that Axel managed to be almost as skinny as her. He ended the outfit with a pair of brown baggy slacks and a brown bag lazily by his side.

"Must have been a damn long trip if you forgotten how supposedly 'bitchy' I can be," Larxene growl back to the man still holding her like a long time chum.

Larxene only like Marluxia honestly during high school. He never questions her fuming habits, only offer flowers to help cure her 'aura'. The gestures were welcome. Demyx only spoke to her when he lack homework and needed someone to mooch off of yet again. Axel did a similar thing but he also like to fuck with people constantly with his snarky statements. She did however enjoy the cruel jokes he play on people. He managed to help her with the bitches in school with cruel pranks that Larxene appreciated sometimes.

Larxene blink at the memory and she smile down at the taller male still holding her. Okay, he wasn't that bad, nowhere near as bad as Demyx at least. Maybe they were actually long time chums after all?

"Larxene you don't know the half of it! I had to listen to some chick that could be the female Demyx whine about the trip. What did she think was going to happen? We'd teleport there as soon as we enter this wing like creature?" Axel laughs at his own joke and Larxene shook her head in pity. He places her back down on the wooden floor and gave her a smirk that she returns with a coy look.

"Guess what I did to get back at all those headaches, Larxene," Axel's smirk transform into a wicked smile.

Larxene let out a cooing and she titled her head, "What did you do, you devil?"

She enjoyed evil schemes her friend imposed onto others. And she love how Axel would keep his pranks quiet and executed so well that no one other than himself would know of them. It was impressive.

Axel laugh and began to explain loving the attention he gather from her, "Well, mind you I was annoyed so I wasn't being as clever as I use to be. I did one of my less perfectly executed pranks but I got it across nevertheless. She was one of those preppy little twerps that had to get up every second to look at the bathroom mirror. So I dug into her purse and found the perfect bottle of nail polish and wrote into her seat a heart!"

"Didn't she notice?" Larxene question an eyebrow raise but a smirk still present on her face.

Axel smirk and wrap his arm around her shoulder, "You'd think that but I am sly, my bitch! I grab her by the hand and gave her some stupid compliment saying that I would help into her seat and she let her pretty butt cherish my beauty instead of the seat before her."

Larxene giggled at the compliments Axel was giving himself. Axel cheeky ego was growing as the laughter exit Larxene's mouth, "You should have seen the amount of wolf whistle that chick gain once I was done."

Larxene's giggles filled the room grabbing the attention of the flirting Marluxia. Demyx let out a sigh of relief that Marluxia's hungry eyes were off him. Marluxia was certainly not his type. Marluxia may appear girly but he lacks it downstairs. Marluxia lifted himself off of Demyx cowering form and went towards the source of Larxene's laughter.

"I am impressed by you, Axel. You manage to make Larxene laugh even if she doesn't get any" Marluxia coo, reminding Larxene of the horrible week she endure.

She felt chills shimmer down her spine. The once happy smile went back to a frown and her eyes regain the dark glow to them. Marluxia continue to smile despite the change in his friend's composure. Axel glance at Demyx for confirmation that the mood had indeed changed drastically, but he was nonchalantly watching the scene while scratching- Yes, he was scratching his ass.

Axel wonders for a moment if this was a normal occurrence, would he need a raincoat? To protect his body from Marluxia's blood that would be drenching the room in a minute judging by the fact that Larxene actually let out a growl.

"Fuck you, Marluxia, I may owe you for that one time, but you have no right," Larxene growl and storm out the door. Marluxia blink at the remark, shock by such a statement to be said from her mouth. He call out for her and when she didn't respond back he scammer off without even a goodbye.

Axel watched the scene with interest and gave Demyx a look. Demyx shrug his shoulder and just utter the simple words, girl trouble. Axel lift an eyebrow for clarification, but Demyx decided to get up from his spot on the floor and head towards a room.

When Axel didn't follow, Demyx's head pop out from behind the wall and said, "You coming? I'll get you settle."

Axel follows Demyx into the room allowing a peace to settle the little apartment.

Demyx seem to have forgotten the scene display before them as soon as Axel began following.

Axel smirk, he knew Demyx wasn't dumb enough to not know something had been up but he suppose he was choosing to not talk to it for his own reason. Maybe he was actually worrying about Larxene's wellbeing and didn't want another Marluxia to happen? Axel let out a mental snort at his own idea. Like hell Demyx cared about Larxene's feelings.

Hell, if he thought about half the friendship in their little group that actually lasted surprise himself most of all. Axel was the guy who smokes on the roof occasionally making associations with Demyx, the kid who play his guitar near the bench. Demyx was lazy and never help anyone unless it benefited him solely. This was difficult since almost nothing but sex and food seem to motivate the boy. Axel managed to keep their conversations going by offer Demyx an ice cream bar on the way home. Their relationship blossom with Axel's ice cream to new heights that Axel's wallet doesn't regret to this day.

Demyx was pretty much a relax person compare to most of the others they met along the way. Marluxia was their senior in high school when they were sophomores; they met at the bench Demyx sat at. Marluxia had been playing with a daisy on the grass of their school yard when he notice them lounging. He commented that Demyx had a pretty face and that he would kill for Axel's body. Demyx had name Marluxia creepy guy for as long as he remember.

Larxene started to hang with Marluxia and that was how Axel befriended her. She giggle at problems girls got themselves involved in and was given the title sadistic bitch throughout high school. She thought the concept was hilarious until Marluxia left. For a whole year, Demyx and Axel hadn't heard from her only through rumors, though Demyx never really complained. She came back senior year but with cut hair and a skinnier body. She reminded Axel of a tiny incest with that hairstyle and body.

Axel had gone to college to further his dream job of being a pyrotechnic. When question what that mean, Axel simply explain it a fancy way of saying I blow things up for a living. He came back to his hometown of Twilight Town to live with Demyx till something better along the way happens. Demyx said he needed help paying bills so he was more than welcome. Axel had smiled but inwardly he wondered if he was just a money ticket to Demyx half the time?

Axel shrug it off, he was used to being use it wasn't like he wasn't using Demyx. He did need the company.

Axel let out a sigh of boredom at the new job Larxene gave him to help pay the bills with Demyx till he found a steady job. It was just some ice cream joint called the Usual Spot with a bunch of weird flavors that manage to still be in business. Passion star fruit cream…Cumquat cream….Sea Salt ice cream? He glared up at the menu of the place, Larxene had chuckle and gave a shrug saying business was surprisingly good.

Axel glares at the empty seats inside the store. The only person who entered this place was some red head girl looking for someone. When she didn't find him, she ran out and came back in ordering a passion star fruit cream. Axel wanted to make a wise crack about the whole thing, but went against it, she look like she had a lot of her mind already.

Axel blink, why would he want business to happen? He just got back yesterday! Why in the world would he want work on the first day of the job? He press his face against the counter to stare down into the weirdly color ice cream. He should be hoping for no work and quiet days like Demyx. This ice cream counter glass was really cold…

"What are you doing…?"

Axel jump up mustering up some excuse, "My balls are flaming!" Axel stammers, where had that come from?! He tries to regain his composure and tried to reword it, "Were on fire! And this ice counter cools them down?"

Axel twist himself upward to look at the person who spoken. He was around his age, Axel guesses about eighteen. There was blonde hair spike up heading towards the left. Axel was briefly reminded of a chicken's backside and had to hold his tongue from stating that thought.

He had a light grey jacket underneath was a white shirt with a black and white pattern. His eyebrows were scrunching together most likely due to Axel's words.

"What? Look never mind, I want to order my usual," the boy rush. Axel blink at him, did he not know he was new?

"That would be?"

The boy cocks his head and then let out a little chuckle, "Sorry, I didn't notice you were new. I just say my usual and the guy throws the food at me."

Axel gave the kid a smile so this was a usual; he'd have to take note on that. Forever those humiliating words he said will be remember he thought with a wince.

"I am Axel, A-x-e-l, got it memorized, Mister Usual?" Axel tried to make up for his previous failure.

The boy responded with a coy smile, "Name is Roxas, Flaming Balls."

Axel stared at Roxas, whose eyes were still swimming with amusement from his previous response.

"I am telling you, there's not fucking way you can eat ten ice cream bars nonstop without puking at least once!" Axel challenges his new friend, "Your bullshitting your sweet ass if you think you can manage that little lie."

Roxas smirk grew, gearing a response to the hedgehog head of Axel, "As long as it comes out of your paycheck, I can guarantee it."

Axel bit his lip from agreeing with the little brat. The little guy most likely could carry out the deal especially since he loved to devour those ice creams like water. He knew his pride was being stomp on for not agreeing, but truly it wasn't one of Axel's biggest concerns. As long as his regular kept coming to keep him company he didn't mind.

Axel huff and let his body hang in defeat, "You win, Roxy my dear boy."

Roxas laugh at his mock defeat and punch him in the shoulder. Axel ignored the pain trying to contain some of the pride he was losing by kissing Roxas' ass. Not that he would mind such a thing...

"Don't you have some place to attend to?" Axel interrupted his own thoughts and look at Roxas for confirmation. Roxas stuck his tongue out muttering the words sore loser under his breath before exiting the ice cream parlor.

Axel let his thoughts eat away about the boy before him. Axel had been staying for about two weeks in this dingy town, only gaining company from his roommate snoring away on the couch, Larxene screaming for him to wake up and then gaining up on him for not being at work already, and then the sweet sounds of the door of the parlor opening to the sound of Roxas.

Roxas had a charm about him that Axel couldn't explain but clearly his heart was getting all fuzzy dusty towards Roxas. Roxas made Axel toes curl and the room feeling uncomfortably thicker in air. Axel had to take multiple smokes after each visit of his blonde beauty. At this rate, lung cancer was an option.

Axel's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door of the parlor opening with a loud slam. In came the next schedule person to enter the shop right after Roxas. Axel lifted an eyebrow this time though as she lacked the usual stride, but was crouching as if she feared for her life. Axel's eyes widen as he took in her appearance further and began to speed towards her.

"Larxene, what happen to you!?" Axel question as he gingerly touch the girl's shoulder.

Her hair was burnt a little on her two blonde antennas hanging depressingly in the air. Her black jacket was cover in a layer of smoke that Axel didn't notice until his hand was cover in the dirt. Her jeans had holes in them with burnt marks near the edge of the hole. To further gather Axel's concern was the way her normally sarcastic eyes were shaking in fear. She wasn't even looking at him.

Larxene let out a shaky word, before weeping openly, "The Key Blader."

After the potential heart attack that Larxene gave Axel, Axel called the only person he knew who could sooth her, Marluxia. At first he protested in seeing Larxene but as Axel explain he was soaking in things he did not wish to be soak in, Marluxia ran over. Larxene had stop crying by the time Axel's called but her eyes were distant and a color red that would put Axel's hair to shame. It made Axel's stomach twist knowing fully this wasn't his place to help. He needed a smoke.

"Are you oka-?" Axel began to question again for the hundredth time but was given the same dark glare. She hugged herself in the chair letting the ice cream bowl before her melt. Axel dully thought that it was a waste of his own money but dismiss it as soon as the thought enter. It was the thought that counted.

A loud slamming of a door and a grumbling from an unknown voice was heard. In came Marluxia with a heated look that would look threatening if he weren't wearing a gardener hat with a fake giant sunflower planted on it. It seemed Marluxia had been working at the shop beforehand. Following Marluxia was an unknown male with dark skin and yellow eyes gleaming. He wore a black tuxedo and gave a curt nod to Larxene before he grabbed Marluxia's shoulder.

"Marluxia, if this all you needed me for do you mind if I drive back to my-" The man began to ask but was cut off by the heated words that flew out of Marluxia's mouth.

"GO! Go, like you honestly care about my friend being humiliated by that thing you love more than me!" Marluxia hiss slapping the other male's arm. The male eyes practically chill even more at his statement and he look ready to insult back at Marluxia but the man stop himself from doing so. He showed himself out the door and Marluxia's attention was directed back to Larxene's current depression.

Marluxia slip in from behind the chair Larxene was sitting in with ease as he wraps his body around her. Marluxia press his face against Larxene's cheeks cooing and lifting his arm to let his hand rub her shoulders. Axel watched for a few minutes before going back to the register to pretend to at least to be working today.

After a few minutes of Larxene's silence, Marluxia said, "I told you she wasn't worth it."

Axel's eyes squinted as he glances over to the scene before him. Larxene wasn't looking back at Marluxia, but he imagines murder was in her eyes. She lifted herself up and twisted around rapidly shoving Marluxia to the floor with little effort, Axel's body tensed prepared for a rescuing of Marluxia's ass in a minute.

"You low brow, she was completely worth it! It isn't her fault that they're possessive as fuck! Have you meant the Keepers?! They got this cold look in their eyes at any chance of someone entering their friend's fucking love life!" Larxene bark down at Marluxia.

Axel blink, the Keepers? Who the hell were the Keepers? Were they the ones who injure Larxene? Axel's inward questions were ignored by Marluxia's next retort.

"I do know the Keepers, Larlar. You were setting yourself up for defeat when you started dating that blonde. She was the sister of the red head Demyx try to bang! She freaking hang out with the Key Bladers' brother, the Two Bladed and you know how the Key Blader works; the girls are protected heavily. Sorry, Larlar but you're not some knight in shining armor, he was bond to try to get rid of you some way or another."

Larxene sputter at his words and growl back with force from within, "So? I like her okay? She was nice and not at all as annoying as the lot of you. She didn't mind how cruel I could be and she actually humors it a bit! The only reason I am upset is 'cause she ended it! I don't need you telling me you were right, I need help getting her back!"

Marluxia grumble as he lifted himself off the floor. Dusting himself of the invisible dirt, he glared at Larxene for a split second and continues his scolding, "She was right for dumping you, the damage that comes with dating her is not worth it. No one survives the attack of the Keeper; I am surprise you made it past the Two Blader."

Larxene chuckle at the compliment/insult. "He's too busy stuffing his face in, but I didn't expect the Key Blader to blow my car up. That Key Blader got lot more spunk to him then the kid looks like it. No wonder Xemnas is dating him."

Marluxia let out a snicker, body visibly tensing at Larxene's words. Larxene's lips curl at her friends' immediate distress at her words and started to circle him like a preying snake she was, "Xemnas was a pretty good distraction for the little guy. I bet he's over right now to enjoy each other's company."

Marluxia let out a strangle laugh and glare at Larxene for a split second before returning to his warm smile. Larxene waver at the change and stop her pacing. Axel watch the display with vivid interest curiosity over these 'Keepers' more than what Larxene and Marluxia were playing.

Marluxia ignore Axel's silent request again and went to respond to Larxene's jabs, "Xemnas and the little Key Blader aren't dating anymore. Xemnas is just desperate and wanting of that kid's ass that he can't see straight."

Larxene chuckle at the piece of knowledge the cruel side returning to her features. Axel took the time to stop their little joke pushing to join the conversation.

"Who are the Keepers?"

A door open and in came Demyx's eyebrows lifted as he heard Axel's question, "Who told you about the Keeper- Larxene who rolled you in the firepit?"

"Shut up, Demyx and the Keepers did this to me, well the Key Blader did," She flick her antennas and cough as soon as the smoke on the ends shower her face. Demyx watch unimpressed and return his focus onto Axel.

"The Keepers are somewhat of a gang," Demyx explain as he stood near the counter gazing down at the various ice creams. He continues as he thought of which flavor he felt for.

"The leader of the pack is the Key Blader. He may look sweet and innocent, but don't let that fool you, man. He is something else. The Key Blader uses that advantage to fuck with people even more. He blows any potential candidate to pieces like Larxene over here…" Demyx pause to let out a laugh at the suffering of Larxene for a minute. She growl at him telling him to continue his explanation. Demyx stuck his tongue out but continue regardless.

"The legend of the Keeper is that they do not want their pureness soiled by those who are sinners. They use whatever power within their grasp to keep back the potential suitors! They are a dangerous group; their real name is never utter for they are fear so much-"

Axel snorted from behind the register, "You got to be kidding me, music boy. This sounds like it came out of a comic book."

Demyx laugh and tap the glass counter to the sea salt ice cream flavor. Axel scoop the flavor up, thinking of the ridiculous tale Demyx was speaking of. No one could be that protective of their friends, could they? That was a bit too much for the cost of one's friend pureness.

As Demyx tested the flavor he glances over to Larxene to see how she was handling the tale.

She glared back at him with a heated look zero humor present on her face as Marluxia dusted her head with some napkins from the table they sat nearby.

"Mmmm, so as I was saying… They have at least four known members. The Keeper most feared member is the Key Blader. He the biggest thing to fear and stay away from, I heard he actually barbeque a guy and smother him in barbeque sauce-"

"What? Did you think he would be better in mustard? That sounds more ridiculous Demyx," Axel joke a sly smirk on his face that was only answers by Demyx's laugh while Larxene and Marluxia continue to listen silently. Axel held back his amuse twitch that grew on his lips at the ridiculous stories being sprouted out from Demyx.

"The Key Blader known for keying cars in very…artistic styles and if that doesn't help blowing them up himself. The Key Blader can and will do whatever he want if he thinks it will get the person off the target's back. I heard Marluxia's ex-boyfriend, Xemnas was dating the Key Blader, keeping everyone away from his wrath, but it ended recently it seems."

Demyx paused to give Larxene an one over and Axel had to assume it was the woman's doing. Larxene gave zero response towards Demyx look only daring him silently to speak his mind. Demyx retreated before he began his fight with Larxene. The woman held herself proudly as Demyx grudgingly continue.

Demyx scoop up the ice cream within his bowl as he continues regardless of his defeat, "Then there's the Key Blader's shadow, Two Bladed, who like the other wields the key to destroy unsuspecting victims' cars. Unlike his brother he can break down the strongest romantic believer to the toughest man. He is scary manipulative man and I do everything in my power to stay away."

Demyx visibly shiver at that and Axel watch surprise written on his face "Is he really that bad?"

Demyx laugh and answer, "Nah, brain freeze."

Larxene groan and Marluxia force a smile; Axel was the only one who humored his joke with a laugh. Demyx smile brightly and threw his bowl into the trash. At least the dirty blonde was able to keep the mood light, something Axel fail to do.

"Okay and then there's the princesses, The White Princess and The Red Princess. The Red Princess is known for her charm and endearing-ness and witty-ness and-"

"And I got a big old crush on her?" Axel supplied. Larxene and Marluxia let out a laugh as Demyx actually supplied them with a blush. Axel did recall the mentioning of Demyx banging one of the Keepers. Axel assumed she still kept a flame to Demyx's heart.

Demyx cough and ignore the light jab, "Anyway the only difference is she creative in destructing dates. The White Princess can forge the suitor's hand to their advantage. Both the Princesses share the ability to manipulate anyone to their will. I think it's how they met. They all love to manipulate the shit out of everything."

This time everyone shared a laugh and Demyx finished with a laugh, "The Keepers are the most feared things around, only known for their signature keys. The Key Blader with his rat that stares into your soul, the Two Bladed with vines that wrap around the cursed key and the Princess share the heart of a beating loves one."

Axel bark out laughter and finally decided to end the discussion before it began to get even more ridiculous.

"Okay, okay, I get it, I get it. They are vile, heartless things. Look, Larxene if they did all that, I'd stay away from something as spooky as the likes of them."

Larxene look back at Axel, eyes carrying a far off look. Axel look back silently as she responded in an apologetic tone, "I would if I could, flame butt. But that Keeper dug her key inside my heart."

So hi, I am new to writing be lovely to know what you all think. This isn't hopefully going to be a long story. The main characters are Axel and Roxas, but this beginning is just warming you up to everyone. Get you a taste of what the problems are and will be, hopefully you'll already see them forming and being born. I hope you'll review and tell me your thoughts, I'd apperciate any help in the story so if someone out there is a beta and sees potential, speak up? Please and thank you for taking the time.


End file.
